


Closing the Deal

by Brenda



Series: Going Once, Going Twice, Sold... [5]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Charity Auctions, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Negotiation, Lace Panties, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Vibrators, all the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: Bucky clicked the vibrator off with a smile that morphed into an outright grin at Steve's frustrated growl.  "I am gonna havesomuch fun tonight.""You're a dick," Steve huffed, but nuzzled Bucky's nape, breathing him in – the hint of woodsy, expensive cologne, the clean smell of soap, and under it, Bucky's own natural scent.  Everything about him addictive, and Steve was – as always – completely at his mercy."Oh, don't worry, me and my dick have some definite plans for you later," Bucky said, and laced his fingers with Steve's, their palms sliding together perfectly.





	Closing the Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mara_jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara_jade/gifts).



> Written for Mara-Jade, who was my highest bidder for the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico Auction

"Yeah, _fuck_ , Steve, right there," Bucky moaned, wrecked and wanting, and desperate for the pleasure Steve could give him. Just the way Steve liked him best.

Steve relaxed his throat so he could take all of Bucky's cock, the wiry hairs of Bucky's groin tickling his nose, and smiled inwardly when Bucky grabbed the back of his head to hold him in place as he pushed up. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes with every thrust, but he flattened his tongue along the underside, tightened his lips on the next slide down, and met Bucky's hungry gaze with his own. Wordlessly giving permission for Bucky use him however he wanted.

"That's it...God, you're so beautiful...just like that..." Bucky was wild-eyed and flushed, every word infused with a fevered reverence that always lit Steve up like fireworks. His chest was sweat-slick, flecks of Steve's come dotting his abs (courtesy of a slow, lethargic handjob that had still managed to wring Steve dry); he was utterly gorgeous, and all Steve wanted in life was to keep Bucky just like this – heavy and hard in his mouth – for the rest of the day. 

But it didn't take too much longer before Bucky stiffened, his eyelids fluttering shut, as he spilled down Steve’s throat, hot and thick and slightly bitter. Steve milked him through the shivers, greedy for every last drop, and smiled in satisfaction when Bucky blinked down at him, sated and pliant under Steve's expert touch.

"God, your fucking _mouth_... I swear, you keep getting better at sucking me off." Bucky relaxed on his pillow, and crooked his finger at Steve. "C'mere already, let me taste myself on you."

Steve wasted no time plastering his body along Bucky's and pressing their lips together, hungry and slick, nudging a little bit of residual come against Bucky's tongue. Bucky hummed in appreciation, his fingers tight in Steve's hair as they shared another kiss, slower this time, but still blatantly carnal.

Bucky pushed damp strands off Steve's forehead when they finally broke apart. "You know, it's a shame you already have a full-time job saving the world," he remarked, trailing lazy fingers along Steve's spine.

Steve stretched into the caress, feeling like nothing more than a cat lounging in the sun. "Yeah, why's that?"

"Because if you were just another broke millennial, I'd hire you to sit on my dick." Bucky swiped his thumb across Steve's lower lip, and smiled when Steve's tongue flicked out to lick the whorls. "Or maybe be my fluffer when I need a break from coding, or during boring production meetings."

"You wouldn't need to pay me for that," Steve replied, husky, with a pointed glance down at Bucky's soft, but no less beautiful, cock. "For a dick as pretty as yours, I'd happily do it no charge."

"Such a slut for me," Bucky drawled, with another lingering kiss.

And just the _way_ Bucky said it – happy and fond and so very pleased – had Steve's blood singing in his veins. He was already eager to get started on round three. "And you love it."

"Yeah, I really do," Bucky told him, leaning in, lips parted...then sighed and pulled away when his phone chirped. "Shit. I've really gotta get a move on. Wouldn't look too good for the boss to show up late for his own staff meeting."

Steve flopped on his side of the bed with a groan. So much for his nascent plans of getting Bucky to stay with him in sexual bliss all day. "You know, for a mega-rich profligate playboy, you work way too much."

"Uh huh." Bucky braced his hands on either side of Steve's head and leaned in for another quick kiss before rolling to his feet. "Says the man who saves the world on a regular basis, and just happens to work for a billion charities in his, quote, spare time, unquote."

Steve propped himself on his elbows so he could watch Bucky get dressed. Sue him, he was taking every opportunity he could to stare at Bucky's body – especially his thighs and ass.

"Yeah, but I'm expected to be a workaholic," he said, sighing in appreciation when Bucky bent over to grab a pair of jeans from his dresser. One day, when he thought he could control himself long enough, he was going to make Bucky pose nude for him, just to see if he could capture all of that coiled grace and strength with his pencils. "You're supposed to be on a yacht somewhere, living off your trust fund like the other useless one-percenters."

Bucky laughed as he straightened to his full height, buttoning his fly and (very sadly) hiding the World's Prettiest Cock. "And if I was that sort of man, you would have never bid on me the night we met, let alone gone home with me."

"Not true," Steve replied, gesturing at Bucky's impressively muscled, bare chest. "I definitely would have gone home with you, just to get my hands all over your body. _And_ my mouth on your dick. I don't have to respect someone in order to want to fuck them blind."

But the fact that he _did_ respect Bucky made their sex life all that much more satisfying.

Bucky chuckled, and pulled a Superman tee out of one of the other dresser drawers. "At least you admit you're shallow."

Steve pointed to himself, still very much naked and planning on staying that way for at least the next hour, because one of them needed to lounge about decadently, and it was apparently up to him to be that person. "Your point?"

"I never said I wasn't just as shallow. Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?" Bucky sat on the edge of the bed to lace up his Converse. "You gonna be able to make it tonight?"

Bucky's company was set to release two major titles before the end of the year: _White Wolf_ , third in the popular Thunderbolts series, and _Winter Soldier II: Winter's War_. Both were highly anticipated, with pre-sales through the roof; Bucky and his team had been frantically working triple-time to make sure all of the bugs for both games were ironed out. Tonight's event was to debut _White Wolf_ , and invitations to the launch party were the hottest ticket in New York, with an exclusive guest list that boasted A-list celebrities, and the biggest names in the tech and gaming worlds. 

Bucky'd been nonchalant when he'd asked Steve if he wanted to be Bucky's plus one for it, but Steve could tell this was anything but a casual invite. Up to this point, they'd only attended charity dinners and various Barnes' foundation-related parties together, and all of their actual "dates" had been low-key, just the two of them. This was the first work event they'd be attending as a couple, and Steve knew it was a big deal that Bucky wanted Steve by his side. Knew what an honor it was that Bucky wanted to openly share this part of his life with Steve.

His look softened, and he nodded. "Yeah, of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Bucky smiled, wide and pleased. "Cool," he said, and opened another drawer. He tossed an oblong, wrapped package Steve's way. "In that case, I have something I'd like for you to wear tonight."

"Oh?" Curious, Steve picked up the package and shook it. He didn't hear anything rattling around. "Like, cufflinks?"

"Not quite," Bucky said, with a small smirk, and leaned in for another kiss. "But I hope you'll like it anyway. I'll see you at the party."

"Yeah, see you." Steve watched him leave the room, and heard the elevator doors open, then shut. He picked the box up again, tearing open the wrapping, and stared down for a long moment, his breath shorting out.

The small, dark-blue vibrator was oblong, flared in the middle, and had a looped cord at the end for easy extraction. Steve picked it up, fingers trailing the smooth silicone, already half hard at just the idea that Bucky wanted him to wear it to the party tonight. He didn't see the remote anywhere, which meant Bucky most likely had kept it. Which meant – 

"Fuck me," Steve muttered – suddenly so turned on he could barely think straight – and let out a shaky breath.

Such an amazing gift deserved a worthy one in return. And, luckily, Steve had some time on his hands this morning to do some shopping of his own.

*** 

The launch party was being held at Top of the Strand, a rooftop bar right in the heart of Midtown. By the time Steve was wanded through security, things were in full swing, with a DJ up on a riser spinning catchy dance tunes, while servers roamed the floor with trays of canapes and other hors d'oeuvres and flutes filled with champagne. Steve could see the Empire State Building nearby, with its glittering lights and beautiful lines, as well as the MetLife Building and 30 Rock and Grand Central in the distance. Scenes from the White Wolf game were projected on the inner walls, and there were several flat screen TVs and Playstation and XBox setups scattered throughout the space, with guests trying out the game and leaving feedback to the marketing department. Judging from the whoops and delighted cries, Steve thought Bucky and his company had the makings of another success on their hands.

He didn't see Bucky anywhere, but the crowd was pretty big, so he just grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it in one long swallow before he started making the rounds. He'd texted Bucky once he'd gotten to the hotel to tell him he'd made it, so he figured they'd find each other sooner or later. And, in the meantime, he may as well try to relax and enjoy himself. Hard to do with the vibrator inside him (it had taken him a minute to adjust the way he walked so it didn't feel quite so weird), but thankfully it wasn't very big – 

"Captain Rogers, it's good to see you, son." 

Steve froze in place. Of all the people to run into first thing...

"Mr. Barnes, what a pleasant surprise," Steve replied, reaching out to take the offered hand. James Barnes the Second, Bucky’s father, was tall and broad-chested and still classically handsome, with salt-and-pepper hair and blue eyes that were the exact same shade as his son's. "I didn't know you'd be here tonight."

"Please, how many times do I have to tell you to call me James," Mr. Barnes said, his handshake as solid as oak. "And I may not always see eye to eye with my son, but I've always tried to support his work."

"I'm sure he appreciates it." Steve knew the two men were close in their own way, despite the fact that Bucky had turned his back on the family business and had struck out on his own. But he'd heard the affection in Bucky's voice whenever he spoke of his father, had witnessed the easiness between Bucky and his parents at the innumerable charity events they all attended together. It made Steve ache sometimes that he couldn't reciprocate – his mother would have adored Bucky – but he tried not to dwell on it. He couldn't change the past, and there wasn't much use in thinking about the what-ifs. 

"You know, you've been a real calming influence on my son," Mr. Barnes said, squeezing Steve's shoulder, the gesture affectionate, friendly. "Never thought I'd see the day when he settled down."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't go that far –" He tensed minutely when the vibrator went off inside him, the shock of it electric and bright. _Buck, really_ – 

"Nonsense, you two've been together almost a year now," Mr. Barnes replied, thankfully oblivious to the buzzing sensation currently driving Steve out of his mind. "That's practically a commitment as far as Bucky's concerned."

Steve curled his fingers into a fist, so tight his nails dug deep welts into his skin. His ass was on fire, his entire body one giant conduit of need, and all he wanted was to find Bucky, and bend over the nearest flat surface to offer himself like a virginal sacrifice. "Your son's a...remarkable man," he said, with the most disarming smile he could muster, and prayed Mr. Barnes couldn't hear the hitch in his breath. "You should be proud –"

He bit back another moan as a strong arm circled his waist and an equally strong chin hooked over his shoulder. Bucky was furnace-hot at his back, plastered in so close a piece of paper couldn't fit between them. His crotch rubbed subtly against Steve's ass, _just_ over where the vibrator was still pulsing inside him. A reminder and a claim that he was Bucky's property to do with as Bucky saw fit.

"Cut it out, Dad, you're making the Captain blush," Bucky said, giving Steve's jaw a quick kiss.

"Just making small talk," Mr. Barnes, replied, smiling indulgently at his son. "Congratulations on the new game."

"Thanks," Bucky responded, still plastered far too hot and far too close for Steve's peace of mind, and the buzzing inside him was reaching unbearable levels, he was so close – 

The vibrator abruptly cut off. Steve sagged against Bucky in both relief and frustration. Thank God he'd worn a suit tonight, the jacket covering exactly how much the toy had affected him. 

"Hey, Buck," he said, carefully rocking back, just to feel Bucky's erection, desperate for the friction against his overheated skin.

"Hey you." Bucky pressed another soft kiss to his nape. "Having fun?" The question was loaded with innuendo.

Steve snorted, tamping his arousal down to a dull roar, and gestured at Mr. Barnes. "I just got here."

"Good, then I can introduce you around." Bucky gave his father a warm smile. "We'll catch up later?"

"Of course, son," Mr. Barnes replied. "I see a few investors I need to corner, anyway."

"Hey, no scaring people at my party," Bucky said, with a laugh, and waited until Mr. Barnes had disappeared into the crowd before he turned Steve to him, eyes alight with mischief. "Do I get a hello kiss?"

"In front of your _father_ , Buck?" Steve admonished, but obligingly leaned in, meeting Bucky's soft lips with his own. And jerked against Bucky's body when the vibrator kicked on again, the jolt humming under his skin.

"Fucking gorgeous," Bucky murmured, pressing their groins together, tantalizingly close, but not nearly close enough. 

"Tease..." Steve shivered, helpless, the kick gathering at the base of his spine again; he was _almost_ there, he could practically taste it –

Bucky clicked the vibrator off with a smile that morphed into an outright grin at Steve's frustrated growl. "I am gonna have _so_ much fun tonight."

"You're a dick," Steve huffed, but nuzzled Bucky's nape, breathing him in – the hint of woodsy, expensive cologne, the clean smell of soap, and under it, Bucky's own natural scent. Everything about him addictive, and Steve was – as always – completely at his mercy. 

"Oh, don't worry, me and my dick have some definite plans for you later," Bucky said, and laced his fingers with Steve's, their palms sliding together perfectly. "I gotta give you a reason to miss me while I'm in Boston."

"You're only gone a week," Steve reminded him, even though he knew he'd be counting the days until Bucky came back. Their respective jobs separated them often enough that they were used to it – but it didn't mean Steve liked it anymore than Bucky did.

"Exactly, you'll be all on your own for seven long nights –"

"Well, I _do_ have those dildos you bought me to keep me company –"

Bucky let out a low and possessive sound, and reeled Steve in for a quick, hard kiss. "Come on, before I drag you into a bathroom stall and force you to your knees."

"I wouldn't mind." In fact, Steve couldn't think of anything he'd like more.

"I know you wouldn't. Neither would I, and that's a problem when it's my party."

"You started it," Steve said, making a pointed glance at the jacket pocket holding the vibrator remote. 

"I never said I played fair," Bucky replied, squeezing Steve's fingers. "Now, come on, let's make the rounds before I change my mind."

"If we must." But Steve allowed Bucky to tug him into the crowd. 

Bucky introduced him to a bewildering number of people in rapid succession, and it was only Steve's eidetic memory that kept the names from blurring together. It was nice to not be the center of attention for once: beyond the cursory 'it's an honor to meet you' greetings, everyone they met was much more interested in congratulating Bucky on a job well done, or talking about the latest trends in the industry, or asking when _Winter Soldier II: Winter's War_ was going to finally be released. Steve just stayed close and listened, the ever-attentive partner, and relaxed even further. Tonight, he was simply Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes' boyfriend, nothing more.

"Oh good, you're here, maybe now Bucky'll unclench," Darcy Lewis said, stopping in front of them with a champagne flute in either hand. Her gaze casually and appreciatively raked over Steve from head to toe, and full lips curved up in a Mona Lisa smile. "Looking good, Captain, thank you for wearing such a well-tailored suit."

"Uh." Steve could feel himself blushing again, over Bucky's bright burst of laughter. One day, he might get used to Darcy's blatant flirting, but it didn't look like that day would be anytime soon. "You look, uh, nice, too. Also."

"I know." Darcy artfully tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "And, I'm just letting you know, if bossman here is ever stupid enough to break your heart, I'm volunteering to be your rebound."

"That's...generous of you," Steve slowly offered, wary of saying too much, or the wrong thing, or inadvertently setting himself up as Darcy's boytoy. (Once upon a time, he wouldn't have minded going a few rounds with her. But, these days, monogamy suited him.)

"Stop trying to poach on my man, Lewis," Bucky said, trying at stern, and failing miserably. "Get your own Avenger."

"Well, I would if I could." Darcy gave Steve a speculative look that was somehow more terrifying than the flirtatious one. "You think you could get me Thor's number?"

 _Thor_. Steve instantly relaxed and nodded. "Sure," he replied, with a relieved chuckle. 

Which, honestly, introducing them to each other wasn't a bad idea. Thor loved strong women who knew what they wanted, and Darcy definitely had those qualities in spades. And Thor had made a few comments over the last couple of months about how he wouldn't mind having someone to come home to every once in awhile. They could potentially be good for each other. 

"Excellent," Darcy said, and gave him a sunny smile before walking off towards the dance floor without another word.

"She is something else," Steve commented. Actually, she reminded Steve a little bit of Tony – in a good way.

"Trust me, I know. Some days I think I'm working for her rather than the other way around." But Bucky sounded pretty pleased about it. "Let's make a run for it before she comes back with Wanda, and then I really will lose you," he said, and pulled Steve towards the bar.

Steve brushed a kiss to Bucky's cheek. "Why, afraid I'll leave you for your very attractive employees?" he teased.

Bucky cast him a sidelong glance that somehow managed to be as palpable as any embrace. "Nah, I trust you not to wander too far."

A slow warmth blossomed under Steve's ribcage. "So why don't you tell me about the game," he replied. He knew about all of the technical bugs and Bucky bitching about having to rewrite entire pages of code and all of the long hours spent testing and retesting the different scenarios, but not much about the actual game itself. About any of the games Bucky was developing, for that matter. It was time to change that.

"Thought this sort of thing wasn't your scene."

Steve shrugged as he tucked a stray bit of hair behind Bucky's ear. "No, but it's yours, and I like hearing you talk about things that interest you." Bucky's voice was probably the most soothing thing on the planet, especially on the long nights when they were apart.

Bucky leaned in, smiling into the next kiss. "You're already getting lucky tonight, no need to butter me up."

"I know, but I want to anyway. So start talking."

"Your wish is my command," Bucky said, with another soft kiss that doubled as a silent thank you. "Well, we pick up right where the last game left off, with White Wolf stranded behind enemy lines and no way of contacting his chain of command..."

Steve happily listened to Bucky talk and smiled to himself, thinking of the night to come.

***

It was several very long hours later before Bucky'd deemed his hosting duties done for the night. Steve had spent most of the time by Bucky's side, letting Bucky introduce him around to even more of his industry friends, and the few employees he hadn't yet managed to meet. Steve wasn't sure if it was a success as far as the game launch was concerned, but everyone seemed relaxed and open, and Steve found it easy to let down his guard even more as the night wore on. Not all the way, of course – especially not when Bucky kept setting off the vibrator at odd times (mostly when Steve was in the middle of talking to someone) – but it was nice to have an evening where he wasn't expected to be on his best Captain America behavior. 

Still, by the time Bucky'd called Terry to take them back to Bucky's place, Steve was all but shaking out of his skin with pent up energy and lust. He pushed Bucky back against the seats the second the car door shut behind them, and was straddling Bucky's thighs, his kiss urgent and hot and wanting.

"Drove me crazy," he muttered, smoothing his hands over Bucky's jacket, testing firm muscle. "All night, _fuck_ , you and that goddamn remote –"

"Yeah?" Bucky's languid smile crinkled his eyes as he settled his hands on Steve's hips. "Did you want something else in that tight ass of yours instead?"

"Always," Steve replied, grinding down on Bucky's lap, and ducking his head to get at Bucky's mouth again. They didn't have enough time for him to sink to his knees, so he contented himself with slow, drugging kisses, each one deeper than the last. When they finally made it to Bucky's building, Steve was so hard he was light-headed, and from the way Bucky kept rubbing himself against Steve's ass, he didn't seem to be much better off.

They made out like horny teenagers the entire elevator ride, and stumbled into Bucky's living room, laughing with each kiss, until Steve maneuvered them to the sofa, and pushed Bucky down.

Bucky sprawled against the cushions, his eyes fever-bright as they roamed over Steve's body. "I have a very comfortable bed, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Steve kicked off his shoes before straddling Bucky's lap once again. "But it's too far away."

"So impatient," Bucky lamented, but didn't seem all that put out by it.

Steve wiggled a little, getting comfortable. "So...I may have gotten you a gift, too."

Bucky lifted his eyebrows as he pulled Steve closer to him. "Am I going to have as much fun with it as I did with yours?"

"Maybe." Steve pointedly glanced down at his own crotch. "I hope so."

"If it's what I think it is, I like it already," Bucky said, dropping his fingers to Steve's zipper, and easing it down. 

"It's not my dick," Steve replied, amused. "Well, I mean, it _is_ , but not the way you mean."

"Well, that's disappoint– oh, _sweetheart_." Bucky exhaled, reverent and slow, his voice catching at the end. "You shouldn't have." His palm slid over the delicate pink lace of the panties, the calluses on his fingertips pulling slightly on the thin material. The friction was already unbearable, and Bucky was barely touching him.

Steve bit his lip, and ducked his head, a little coy, and maybe – if he was honest with himself – just a little bit nervous. Which, he was aware, was odd. God knew they'd indulged in far weirder kinks in the past year. But this was, somehow, more personal even than sucking Bucky off in a room full of strangers watching his every move, or being tied up and flogged until he was a mass of welts, or any number of other ways Bucky had pushed Steve right to the very limits of what even his body could take.

But Bucky'd been so receptive to everything they'd done up until now that Steve had high hopes Bucky would be okay with adding one more thing to the list. After all, Bucky'd made it more than clear that he would be into trying anything Steve wanted at least once.

"You like 'em?" he asked, quietly, and held his breath.

"They're beautiful," Bucky replied, with a quick, reassuring look that quelled any doubt. Then Bucky stretched his arms over the back of the sofa, and nodded Steve's way. "And you look beautiful in them. So, strip for me and show them off the way I know you're dying to."

How goddamn lucky was he that he'd found a partner who knew him so well, who was so willing to indulge his every whim and every kink without qualm or reservation? Steve could live another hundred years and never find anything as perfect as what he and Bucky had together.

"Strip for you, hmm?" Yeah, okay, he could do that. He got back to his feet and took his time unbuttoning his jacket and vest, making a production of it. Bucky leaned back, all slouched elegance and confidence, every inch the indolent, rich socialite who expected only the best. The look reminded Steve of the night they'd gotten together, their eyes meeting across the room, arrogance colliding against stubbornness and neither giving an inch.

Bucky flicked his tongue over his upper lip, drawing Steve's attention back to the present. "You're taking your sweet-ass time about showing the goods, babe..."

Steve shrugged, nimbly unbuttoning his shirt, slow and deliberately teasing. Always testing the limits of what he could get away with. "You said to show off."

"And you _know_ what I meant by that."

"I'll get there," Steve promised, shivering at the heat in Bucky's voice. "Don't rush it."

"Pot, meet kettle." Bucky fished the small remote out of his jacket pocket, thumb hovering over the on button, his grin rakishly wide. "You need an incentive?"

Steve flushed, even as his shirt fluttered to the floor. "No cheating," he said, mildly, even though he knew Bucky could tell how breathless he was.

"Spoilsport." Bucky licked his lips again, slow and lascivious this time, and let his eyelids fall to half-mast. "Go on, then. You have my full attention."

"I know," Steve said, with his own arrogant look. "Besides, you love it when I push back."

Bucky smiled, the pleased, small one he got whenever Steve did or said something that touched him. "I love everything we do, no matter what it is," he said, his eyes shining with affection and barely suppressed desire. "I've told you, being here for you, being the person you turn to when you want to feel human...stripping you down and taking you apart inch by beautiful inch... Sweetheart" – there was a wealth of emotion in just that one word – "the whole world gets Captain America, but _I_ get Steve Rogers. And that's a gift I'll never take for granted."

Steve could feel the hard bob of his adam's apple as a knot lodged in his throat. "Bucky..." he whispered, and shuffled forward a step.

"No." The word was softly spoken, but the command in it was unmistakable. "Stay right there. I want you to pleasure yourself for me until you come all over those very pretty panties and make a mess of them, _then_ I want you to come over here so I can pull the vibrator out of your ass, and fill you right back up with my cock." Bucky's gaze was hungry now, every word a sibilant ribbon that wound between them, binding them together. "I want you to ride me until you've come at least once more, maybe twice, and then I'm going to lay you out on the bed and start all over again until neither one of us can move."

Steve shuddered all over; he could feel the flush on his face spreading down to his chest. He cupped himself, all but quivering as the lace scraped over the sensitive skin of his balls and the head of his dick. "You making me do all the work out here, is that it?"

"Oh, don't worry." Bucky waved the remote slightly. "I plan on participating," he said, and motioned at Steve. Regal, commanding, fully in control. "Now, get your hand nice and wet for me." 

And slowly, meeting Bucky's hunger with his own, Steve raised his palm to his mouth to obey.

***

Bucky was gone when Steve woke up the next morning, the sheets on his side of the bed cool. There was a note in a familiar, looping scrawl propped up against Bucky's pillow, apologizing for leaving for the airport without waking Steve up to share breakfast, but promising to make it up to Steve when he got back to New York next week. Steve stretched luxuriously on decadent silk sheets, and smiled to himself, thinking about the night before. It was a wonder Bucky could even crawl out of bed, as thoroughly as they'd worn each other out.

But that was the beauty of what they had together. No matter what, they kept finding ways to keep things interesting. Some nights, it was slow, sweet lovemaking, the two of them intent on wringing out each ounce of pleasure they could from each other, relishing every tiny shift of their bodies and every soft moan. Other nights, it was hard and punishing, pushing each other to the absolute limit of what they could take, both of them too exhausted to move after. Some nights, they simply fell asleep snuggled on the sofa while binge watching whatever was on Bucky's Netflix queue. And others, they spent far apart, on opposite ends of the country or across the world from each other, the only connection between them video chats or texts.

Steve still wasn't sure when Bucky had first started to become such a necessary part of his daily life. He certainly hadn't expected anything like this when they first started sleeping with each other. Hadn't expected anything like the cozy domesticity of the last few months – meeting each other for lunch when their schedules allowed, going to trivia nights at Bucky's favorite bar on Wednesdays whenever Steve was in town, long weekends spent at Bucky's family's summer house in Martha's Vineyard or sometimes just checking into a five-star hotel and never leaving the room – all of the small moments adding up into something incalculable. From texting each other throughout the day, to tagging each other on social media with articles they thought the other might like, to Steve knowing exactly how Bucky liked his coffee and Bucky knowing exactly how much oil and vinegar Steve liked on his bodega sandwich – it was all so good, so much more than Steve had ever thought he'd have.

But, there were moments – fleeting, but growing in frequency – when it wasn't enough. When it felt like _something_ was still missing. Which was the height of selfishness – Steve had so much more than he'd ever thought he'd have in this new world, and far more than he'd earned – and Bucky was smart and funny and kind and had made it his mission to indulge Steve in every single fantasy he'd ever voiced...

And yet. 

And yet, there were times when Steve yearned for even more. For...permanence. A commitment. Something he hadn't even thought about since 1945, not since he crashed the Valkyrie into the Arctic, Peggy's tear-filled voice in his ear – 

His phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts, and he swiped answer, putting it on speaker. "Rogers here."

"Hey, Cap." Tony was all business, voice clipped and precise. "We got a situation in Two Bridges, and New York's finest could use some backup. I'm on my way to you, ETA five minutes."

Steve shot out of bed, already on high alert. "Five minutes? Tony, you know that's not enough –" 

"Yeah, I get it, the uniform’s a bitch. I'm working on designing you something more streamlined," Tony cut in. "In the meantime, I suggest you step on it."

"Fine." Thankfully, both his uniform and shield were at Bucky's, but it took him every alloted second to get all of the various straps and buckles of the uniform secured. He raced to the roof of Bucky's building and barely had enough time to get his brain mission-ready when Tony flew in, his faceplate up and showing the hard set to his jaw. "Sorry to drag you away from the boyfriend, but duty calls."

"It's fine, he's in Boston for meetings until next week," Steve said, affixing the tiny comms device Tony handed to him in his ear. "What're we looking at?"

"Modified Chitauri weapon. Apparently, it's been fused with enough C-4 to level a city block, and then welded to, uh, some of the pipes, I think, not too sure about that part yet. SHIELD and bomb squad are on the scene, so we're there to evac the surrounding buildings and help contain the area, and then help get the weapon out of the building without blowing us all to Jersey."

Fuck. Steve started calculating the potential damage, and sent up a quick thanks that Bucky was in Boston instead of at work. But, Bucky still had a company full of people he cared about – people Steve needed to protect – and that neighborhood was uncomfortably close to Bucky's office building. "What sort of blast radius are we talking about?"

"NYPD is cordoning off Madison to Cherry, Catherine to Market."

"Jesus." There were a ton of housing projects in that area. Getting everyone to a minimum safe distance was going to be a logistical nightmare. "Just us?"

"Yeah, Nat and Sam and Rhodey are still in India, helping with the mudslides."

Steve nodded in response. Wouldn't be the first time he was short-staffed, and it wouldn't be the last. "Gimme one sec," he said, then spoke into the comms: "JARVIS, can you call Bucky's cell for me?"

"Certainly, sir."

The line rang twice, then Bucky picked up. "Miss me already?" he joked, his voice richly amused.

Steve ignored the clench in his gut, the fierce relief that Bucky was far away and _safe_. "Hey, we have an Avengers-related problem in Two Bridges," he said, cutting right to the chase. "Your office building isn't in the hot zone, but you might want to tell everyone to head home for the day, just in case."

"Fuck, uh, yeah, of course, I'll...yeah," Bucky replied, letting out a long breath. "Thanks for the heads up. Stay safe out there, okay."

"I will." Steve hung up, then turned to Tony. "Let's go." 

Time to get to work.

***

The morning bled into afternoon and early evening, the sun making its way across the sky as Steve and Tony aided the NYPD and NYFD in both crowd control and evac. Steve lost count of how many doors he'd knocked on, the number of people he'd helped get to what they hoped was a safe distance. The NYPD bomb squad was hunkered down with SHIELD at the ground zero building, working through a complicated series of wires and triggers, and they seemed pretty confident that they could diffuse it, given enough time, but no one was taking any chances. 

Steve would much rather have been with SHIELD, helping with logistics, but he also understood part of his role as Captain America was to give the community a sense of safety and security. People might not always trust the police with their well-being, but they trusted the leader of the Avengers, so having him as the face of the evacuation efforts was a smart choice. 

He was escorting the last of the stragglers from one of the cafes to the safe zone a few blocks away when he heard a sharp inhale through the comms.

"Cap, I might need a little backup," Tony said, his voice far too still and careful.

"What is it?" Steve asked, calmly, even though his heart was racing. 

"How soon can you get to the corner of Cherry and Catherine?" 

"Thirty seconds?" Steve guessed, already sprinting down the street.

"Make it twenty. I'm in the New Way Deli, in the utility room in the back."

Steve rushed down the sidewalk, passing members of the NYFD, who were doing another sweep to make sure the area was clear of civilians. Steve ignored them, and burst into the bodega, racing into the small utility room. Tony, still in his Iron Man suit, was kneeling on the floor, right in front of the water heater.

"Tony –" He took a step forward, only to have Tony quickly shake his head.

"So, I've had JARVIS running more detailed sweeps of the area all day, just in case our bomb-making friends had a secondary device in another location, and, well, sometimes I hate being right."

Steve slowly and carefully dropped to his knees beside Tony and peered around the back of the water heater. A Chitauri gun, with a brick of C-4 wrapped around it, was welded to the outside casing, and glowing an eerie shade of blue.

"Is there a timer?" he quietly asked.

"No, but it doesn't look all that stable, and I'd rather not go home to Pepper in pieces, so we need to be quick."

Steve nodded, steeling himself. He wasn't afraid to die in the line of duty, but he wasn't exactly ready to leave his life – leave Bucky – behind, either. "What do you need from me?"

Tony shot him a quick smile that, oddly, reached his eyes. "We're going to blow it up."

"We're gonna _what_?"

"You heard me," Tony replied. "When I count to three, throw your shield at the wall behind the water heater, at a forty-two degree angle."

Steve tamped down any other questions he might have had, and gave a curt nod, instead. Ice cold calm washed over him as bracing as a gust of mountain-clear air. He couldn't afford to be Steve Rogers, right now. He had to be Captain America, and trust Iron Man's plan, whatever it was. "Ready when you are."

Tony cracked his neck, then held up one of his gauntlets and pointed it at the bomb. "One - two - three –"

Steve threw the shield just as Tony hit the barrel of the gun with the repulsor. The weapon flew up just as the shield hit it, and it exploded into the back wall in a shower of dust and debris. Steve instinctively turned away from the blast, throwing his hands over his ears to try to mute the noise. 

"Steve, buddy" – Tony sounded like he was speaking through the wrong end of a tunnel – "you with me?" 

Steve sucked in a huge lungful of air, then another. Gradually, the world coalesced into focus as the stars behind his eyes dissipated and the ringing in his ears stopped. "Yeah," he croaked, and it mostly wasn't a lie. "You okay?"

Tony jerked out a nod, relief writ large on weathered features as his face plate slid back up. "Score one for the good guys."

Steve let out a weak chuckle, then coughed as the dust in his lungs settled. Every inhale felt like he was breathing in sand. "This job sucks." 

"Pay's not that great, either." Tony carefully squeezed his shoulder, then slowly clambered to his feet and turned to look at the massive shield-shaped hole in the wall. "JARVIS, run a diagnostic on the structural integrity of the building, make sure it's not in danger of collapsing. And then we need a clean-up crew out here as soon as it's safe."

"Understood, sir," JARVIS replied. "And you will both be pleased to know that SHIELD managed to diffuse the main incendiary device at the first site without any incident, and are transporting it to the lab."

"That's great, be sure to send them a nice fruit basket, maybe some muffins," Tony said, and grinned down at Steve. "You think we should send bagels, too?"

"Only if they're from Olde Brooklyn Bagel Shoppe." Steve gingerly got to his feet, every small ache and pain making itself known. "You need me to run point with SHIELD?"

"Nah." Tony waved him off. "One of us should get home at a reasonable hour."

Steve gave a half-thought to pushing the issue – it wasn't like he had anywhere to be – but just as he opened his mouth to argue, Tony shooed him towards the door. "Seriously, unless you've got a PhD in BioChem that you've been hiding from the world, there's not much you can do here now."

"Yeah, okay," Steve conceded, and unearthed his shield from the small mountain of plaster and paint. "Thanks."

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you too."

Steve had intended to go straight to his place and stand in the shower for the next year or two, but he somehow wasn't all that surprised when he headed uptown towards Bucky's place instead of across the Bridge to his own. Even with Bucky gone, the penthouse felt far more like a home than Steve's apartment. The sheets would still smell like Bucky, like the two of them together, and Steve wasn't too proud to admit he needed that right now.

He rode the elevator up and stepped into the living room...just as Bucky rounded the corner of the hallway, dark hair pulled into a messy bun, wearing sleep pants and nothing else.

"Buck?" Steve asked, blinking in confusion. Was he dreaming? Hallucinating? Maybe he was more tired than he'd thought.

"Hey, Steve," Bucky replied, with a relieved smile that softened brilliant blue eyes. "You made it back okay." 

"You're...you're _here_..." Steve's shield went clattering to the floor as he stumbled forward, shedding the soldier with each step, until he was in Bucky's arms, the embrace solid and real and _perfect_.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay." Strong hands clutched his face as Bucky rested their foreheads together. "You're okay, I'm here, you're here, I’ve got you..."

Steve blindly reached between them until he found Bucky's chest, then he flattened his palm right over Bucky's heart. Tha-thump-tha-thump, fast, but steady. "You're here," he repeated, taking a deep breath in, then another breath out. "You're _here_ , you're..."

"I flew back the second we got off the phone, after I made sure my team was safe. Wanted to be here for you when you got home," Bucky murmured, and brushed their lips together. The touch grounding Steve to the present. Bucky had come back just to be with him – Christ, how had he gotten so lucky to have this man in his life? 

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked, pulling away far enough to look Steve over. "You injured anywhere?"

Steve dumbly shook his head. He still wasn't used to anyone inquiring about his well-being. But then, no one except Bucky seemed to remember that he wasn't actually indestructible. 

Bucky's frown gradually eased. "As long as you're sure –"

"I'm sure," he replied. "A little banged up, but it's nothing."

"Nothing, he says," Bucky fondly shook his head. "You ran into an area with a _bomb_ in it –"

"Two, actually, but SHIELD and Tony had it under control –" 

"Doesn't make you any less heroic." Bucky placed light kisses across each of his eyelids. "You're amazing, okay, all of the people you kept safe...the fact that you called me just to warn me to get my employees out of the area...it means so much that you'd do that –"

And Steve couldn't help his reaction anymore than he could help his heart beating or the blood flowing through his veins – he shuddered, once, a pained noise punched out of him as his hands spasmed on Bucky's hips. "Buck, please," he rasped, pleading, "You shouldn't be – you don't have to –" 

He raised his eyes to meet Bucky's, only to find Bucky staring back at him, endlessly patient and endlessly tender. He couldn't stop touching every bit of skin he could reach, couldn't stop matching his breaths to Bucky's, every inhale and exhale precious, and so necessary to his own survival.

"My knight in shining armor, making the world a safer place, making me so proud to call you mine." Bucky put Steve's hand right back over his heart, steady and warm. "Feel that? That's beating for you right now – all for you. My Steve." He nuzzled Steve's neck, lips tickling the hollow of his throat. "I want you inside me."

"Jesus, Bucky –"

"I wanna feel you –"

"Anything...anything at all..." He was shaking, a mess already, and they weren't even undressed yet. 

"You did so good out there, you were _so_ good, you were perfect. A hero." Soft lips touched his. "Let me show you how much I appreciate everything you do, everything you are." Another soft kiss, a brief flick of tongue, wet with promise. "Claim me, make me yours."

"Mine, yes," Steve said, skimming his hands over Bucky's shoulders – shoulders strong enough to bear the weight of the Barnes last name and all of the responsibilities that came with it. Shoulders strong enough to shelter Steve when the world asked too much of him and demanded more than its pound of flesh. Here was _Steve's_ very own hero, the man who'd saved him from a lonely existence, who'd taught him how to live in the world. Who reminded him that, under the cowl and the uniform, he was just a man, with wants and dreams of his own.

"All yours," Bucky confirmed, tugging Steve's bottom lip between his teeth. "So take me," he said, punctuating each word with another nibble, dragged his hands down Steve's back, the touch heated, even through the kevlar-reinforced material. 

Steve responded by slanting his lips over Bucky's in a hard, bruising kiss, trying to pour all of his relief and desire into it. And Bucky, as he always did, seemed to understand exactly what Steve needed, because he met Steve's desperation with his own, matched the hard slide of his tongue and the hard press of his body. They strained against each other, mindless and rutting, Steve pressing close until he couldn't tell the difference between his heartbeat and Bucky's. 

And yet, he still couldn't get close enough. Still, he yearned, his body following Bucky's like a flower seeking the sun. His lungs burned with the need for air, his limbs trembled, but he couldn't tear his mouth from Bucky's, from the heat they created together, the heat their bodies were making, a private haven just for them. They stumbled down the hall to the bedroom, fused together, and fell to the bed as one, Steve rolling them until he was on top.

"Steve," Bucky murmured, staring up at him, "Steve, my Steve..."

"Yours, I'm yours, always been yours...Buck..." Steve wormed a hand between them, and slid it under the waistband of Bucky's sleep pants, curling his fingers around Bucky's gratifyingly hard cock. "Can't wait to be inside you, feel you grip me tight..."

"C'mon, off, _off_ ," Bucky growled, clawing impatiently at the top of Steve's uniform, "wanna fucking feel you –"

"Just, Jesus, okay, okay –" Steve levered himself off of Bucky so he could work at the stupid straps and buckles. It took him far too much time to finally get his top and the undershirt off – he was sweaty and still needed a shower, but he was far too impatient to wait. Maybe he could persuade Bucky to wash his back later. 

The second he was back on the bed, Bucky rolled them over so he was sitting up and straddling Steve’s hips. "I like this view," he said, with a smile, as he ran his hands along the muscled planes of Steve's chest and abs. "You got any idea what you do to me?"

Steve stuck his hand right back down the front of Bucky's pants and smiled himself when Bucky thrust against his palm. "You change your mind?" he asked, lazily stroking Bucky's length, his thumb smearing the pre-come pearling at the slit. "You wanna put this in me?"

Bucky let out a moan, guttural and low, his eyes bright as he watched Steve through half-closed lids. "Second round," he managed, hips jerking forward as he tried to keep up with Steve's steady, assured rhythm. "Want you" – he rubbing his ass against Steve's dick to prove his point – "in me now. Wanna take your dick nice and slow, really feel you in me, claiming me..."

"Yeah, fuck, _yes_..." Steve wasn't sure he was going to last all that long, especially not with the way Bucky was grinding against him, but he was game for giving it the old college try. "But I want you to come for me first," he said, sitting up to whisper the words into Bucky's ear as he flicked his wrist. "I want you to come hard and fast over my hand, just like this, want you to make a mess of yourself all for me."

" _Definitely_ like this side of you," Bucky said, and dropped his head back, lifting his hips to meet Steve's fist. 

Steve just bit Bucky's ear and sped up, watching with greedy eyes as Bucky let out another series of low moans, his surrender the most beautiful thing Steve had ever seen in his life. Power rushed through him, spurred him to move faster, take more. "C'mon, Bucky, come for me..."

It only took another flick of his wrist, Bucky's nails dug jagged welts into Steve's chest, as their lips met for a blistering kiss. "Steve," Bucky groaned, the sound gorgeously undone as he came, sticky and hot, over Steve's fingers.

"Beautiful," Steve breathed, in the small space between them. "But you're gonna be fucking magnificent with my cock up your ass."

"Then take me already." Bucky's shiver rippled through him when Steve urged him onto his stomach and slid his sleep pants down those magnificent legs.

"I plan on it," Steve promised, one hand on the small of Bucky's back as he settled on his heels and admired the sight of Bucky, ass up and thighs open, ready and waiting for him. Alive and breathing and all Steve's, a goddamn miracle that made every mistake, every failure, every fight, worth it. Just so he could come home to this man at the end of the day. 

He made quick work of shoving his pants past his hips, then grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He had to force himself to slow down, to prep Bucky the way he deserved, easing one finger, then two, deep inside him. "Have I told you lately how much I love your ass?" he asked, admiring the way Bucky rose to meet the push of his fingers.

"Less talking, more getting your dick in me," Bucky choked out, moaning again when Steve twisted his wrist _just_ so.

"And you call _me_ bossy," Steve chuckled, but obligingly slicked up his cock.

"The bossiest," Bucky agreed, then grunted when Steve grasped his hips and pushed in with one smooth, steady thrust, the sound music to Steve's ears. He gave himself a moment to savor it, to savor the way Bucky's ass gripped him like a vise, the way Bucky pushed back against him, and then he started to move. 

"Always gotta have the last word," he said, circling his hips, holding onto the fraying ends of his control with a herculean effort.

"Fucking _move_ already," Bucky ordered, rocking back, impaling himself even more on Steve's cock.

Steve dipped his head to Bucky's ear, teeth closing gently on the lobe. "Even when I'm balls deep in you, you still gotta be in control," he murmured, with another minute shift that wasn't nearly hard enough or deep enough for what either of them wanted.

"And you love it," Bucky replied, turning to catch Steve's lips in a blistering kiss. "Now _move_ before I change my mind."

And Steve, forever a willing slave to Bucky's every command, slammed forward, giving in to desire, need smashing through any shred of control he might have still had. 

The only sounds after that were their bodies moving against each other, harsh groans mingling together, and the creak of the bed with each deep thrust. Steve had just enough coherence to reach around, grasp Bucky's cock and stroke him off as he raced to his own completion, urging Bucky to come with him, _c'mon, c'mon, let me feel you, let me hear you..._

He had perhaps two seconds warning before Bucky's second orgasm triggered Steve's (or was it the other way around), and the world vanished around him in a white roar. He shuddered as Bucky tightened around him, setting off a string of what felt like mini orgasms racing up his spine, then he slumped, boneless, against Bucky's back. All he could hear was his pulse thundering in his ears, his breath scraping through his lungs.

"Fuck me," he rasped, turning his head just enough to nuzzle Bucky's nape through strands of damp hair.

"Gimme...five minutes...catch m'breath," Bucky slurred, his voice muffled by the mattress, and the reply was so typically _Bucky_ that Steve felt his eyelids prick with tears. 

"Thank you." The words were a heartfelt declaration as he hugged Bucky close, inhaling the scent of sex and sweat and Bucky, the clamoring voices in his head, for the moment, blessedly silent.

"Pretty sure that should be the other way around." Then Bucky twisted so he was on his back, both of them protesting in loss as Steve slipped from Bucky's body. He pushed Steve's hair off his forehead, the touch gentle. "Feeling better?"

Steve nodded, then just as quickly shook his head. Physically, he was sated, his body lethargic, his limbs heavy. But, now that his brain was back online, he couldn't stop replaying the events of the day. What if the bombs had gone off with people still inside the buildings, what if they'd been too late, what if Bucky'd been in his office and there had been another device – 

"Steve." Bucky's voice, soft, insistent, drew him back to the present. Bucky's gaze, heavy-lidded but sharp, held his own. "You did good out there, sweetheart. And you made it home to me. No one could ask more of you than that."

"Sorry," Steve mumbled. "It's stupid, nothing even happened and you weren't even in danger – and I'm still making it all about me. Sorry I'm so selfish..."

"Not selfish at all," Bucky assured him. "And if it is, then we're both selfish, because I feel the same way every time you have to suit up and go save the world."

"You never said anything." Not that Steve would change the missions he took or what he did. Maybe he resented it sometimes, but Captain America was an integral part of who he was.

"Because I know what putting on that uniform means to you. What helping people means to you." Bucky cupped his face, thumbs stroking slowly over stubble and skin. "I'm not – I'd never ask you to choose."

Steve nuzzled into the contact, kissed each of Bucky's palms in turn. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You want me to list the ways chronologically or alphabetically?" Bucky asked, with a quicksilver grin.

Trust Bucky to make a joke about it. "I'm serious."

"So am I," Bucky replied, patient and soft. "Steve, you've gotta know how much being with you this past year has meant to me."

And this, _this_ was all Steve could ever want. Bucky, stretched out on their bed, right where Steve could see him and touch him and hold him close. Bucky, looking at him with that familiar mix of heat and affection, that generous mouth curved into an equally familiar private smile. Bucky, strong enough to let Steve run off into danger without complaint, and strong enough to welcome him home with open arms and kisses that tasted like someone had bottled pure sunlight.

"When I was done at the site, I was so tired...beyond exhausted, really, and all I wanted to do was go home and collapse in bed for a week," Steve started, each word halting and heartfelt. "I didn't even realize until I was on my way to your place that...home is...even though I knew you wouldn’t be here, it was still where I wanted to come to be close to you –"

"That's all I wanted, too," Bucky replied, stroking Steve's jaw with light fingers. "Just for you to come home to me, safe and whole."

"That's a good thing, right?" Steve asked, unsure. Yeah, they'd been moving closer the last few months, but Steve didn't want to overstep any invisible boundaries.

"It's the best thing." Bucky took a slow, deep breath; those beautiful blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight from the windows. "So, um, how would you feel about maybe...I mean, do you think you might wanna see about...uh...fuck," he swore, shaking his head. "This is embarrassing. I'm a grown man."

"Wow, Bucky Barnes at a loss for words, I should note the date," Steve teased, leaning down to press a kiss to inviting lips.

"Dick," Bucky said, fondly, then laughed under his breath. "Cut me some slack, alright, I've never asked anyone to move in with me before."

"You...what?" There was a curious roaring in Steve's ears. He couldn't have heard that right, could he? Bucky wanted – he wanted Steve to – wanted _them_ to – 

"I got plenty of room for all your books, and you're over here more often than not anyway, and I thought –" Bucky shrugged, his gaze darting over Steve's shoulder, then back to Steve's face. "Look, maybe it'll fuck things up with us, but –"

"You really want me to – you want us to – Jesus, Buck." This was a big step. Were either of them even ready for a commitment on this scale? Steve felt light-headed, like he used to before the serum when he pushed himself too hard. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, I'm scared to death. But I still want to do it." Bucky slid his hands down Steve's back to his ass to bring them flush together. "Maybe we'll hate it after a few weeks, but I'm betting we won't. I think it's worth finding out if this thing has some real legs under it, don't you."

"God, I love you," Steve breathed, then went perfectly still. _Fuck._

Bucky let out a pleased, high laugh. "Wait...seriously?"

"Seriously," Steve confessed, with a sheepish shrug. "No clue when it even happened, it just...did." 

And he did – he loved Bucky in his three-piece suits owning a ballroom and charming the press every bit as much as he loved Bucky in a sweatshirt and jeans, messily eating wings and sharing fire-hot kisses over really bad pitchers of beer. Loved Bucky's sleepy kitten sounds in the morning every bit as much as he loved Bucky bending him over the back of the sofa to spank Steve's ass until it was numb. Every choice he'd made had brought him here, to this time and place, and to Bucky's side, right where he wanted to be.

Bucky's smile grew, crinkling his eyes delightfully. "Good, then it's not gonna be super awkward when I tell you I love you, too."

Steve blinked. "Wait, you do?"

"What, you thought I asked you to move in with me to save on rent?" Bucky asked, with a quirk of his brows. "You do know I own the building, right?" 

"Yeah...it's just...well, when you say it like that, I mean..." Steve's shoulders shook in silent laughter. "Christ, we went about this all fucking backwards."

"Yeah, maybe, but we got here in the end, didn't we?" Bucky asked, like he couldn't quite believe it, either.

"Yeah, we did." He was still laughing at himself – at both of them – when Bucky raised his lips to meet Steve's, the kiss short and sweet. "That's a yes, by the way," Steve mumbled, between even more kisses. He was so in love he felt drunk with it, endorphins and relief all tangled together in his heart. "To moving in, I mean." 

To moving in, to the future, to hopefully a lifetime at this man's side.

And, from the way Bucky kissed him again, long and slow and filled with passion, Steve knew they both wanted the exact same thing.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Stephrc79](http://stephrc79.tumblr.com/) for the beta!!!!
> 
> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
